Songs & Seperation
by souljagirlaly
Summary: Austin goes on a world tour, causing them both to feel empty and miserable. Auslly Oneshot!


**Okay, so this is also from my anonymous friend :D The Author's Notes are always written by her, even this one, so in other words, she's currently referring to herself in the 3rdperson :D Anyways, quote from her: "I get all my inspiration from different songs, the last one, Crushes and Contracts, was completely inspired by Superstar by Taylor Swift. This one is entirely based around the song Lucky by Colbie Caillet and Jason Mraz. Basically, Austin and Ally are in love with each other, but neither of them knows the other loves them, and they're singing this incompletely separate places, but it's a duet. Sort of like the 'Right Here, Right Now' extended portion of High School Musical 3. Picture it the way HSM3did it. Review!" **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, not even the idea. It's all from my friend's head. Who's still referring to herself in the 3rd person lol :D **

Ally Dawson was leaning on the railing of her balcony in her Miami home. She was looking up at the stars, thinking of the person she loved. He was on tour in France right then, and Ally had no idea if he was thinking about her. The radio was on behind her, playing songs as she stared into the stars that sparkled like his eyes.

"And this next song is by Austin Moon! It's called Better Together!" The radio blared. Ally began to cry. She remembered writing that song with him 3 years ago. It seemed like such a long time since she'd seen him last. As the song began to play, she began to smile through her tears. It was the absolute perfect song to play right then. She felt herself soften and relax at the sound of his voice, singing over the radio. Ally grabbed the radio and took it into her room, placing it on her bedside table. She climbed into bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep to the gentle sound of Austin's voice.

Austin Moon was finishing a concert in Paris, France. He still loved to perform, but ever since he'd left Ally for his career, it felt like there was a hole in his heart where she should be. She made him feel complete. But she had encouraged him to leave, saying it was for the best. She supported his career, and wanted him to pursue it. He wanted that too, but he'd always imagined Ally pursuing it with him. But he left without complaint; Ally was too stubborn. She would never let him stay.

"Thank you Paris!" Austin shouted as he walked off the stage. He'd tried to be upbeat and happy throughout the concert, but every concert he did was getting shorter. It was getting harder to hold back the tears. He trudged back to his dressing room and curled up into a ball. He turned on the radio and heard his song Better Together playing. It made him think of Ally, and how they'd written it when a famous manager tried to takeover Austin's career 3 years ago. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They flowed freely down his cheeks, and he fell asleep thinking of Ally and listening to their song.

The next day, Ally forgot about Austin. She only allowed herself to mourn for him at night, where she could look up at the stars and listen to his music, longing for him without any caring from anyone else. She hated sympathy. She didn't like it when people did nice things for her out of pity. It made her feel stupid. So she put on a mask of happy whenever she wasn't alone, so no one would feel sorry for her. But it was getting harder the longer Austin was gone.

"Dad, can I take my break now? I need to go and sort out some thoughts!" she shouted up to her father, who was getting ready for his latest convention.

"I guess so honey. But don't forget, you need to be back before 12:30!" he shouted back. Ally sighed with relief and flipped the sign to "Closed." She walked down to the food court, passed the cell phone accessory cart. Only she didn't care about Dallas anymore. She only cared about Austin. Suddenly, her cell phone started to buzz. She looked down at the caller I.D….Austin!

"Austin!" she practically screamed into the phone. Tears were threatening to fall as she heard him reply.

"Ally, I've missed you so much!" There was a note of desperation in his voice, which caused Ally to break down farther.

"Austin, please come home soon! I'm a mess! I can't even look at Trish or Dez anymore because I think of you when I do. I've basically become a hermit!" she whispered sadly into the phone.

"Ally, I can't come home yet. But I will soon! I promise. I can't tell you not to be a hermit, because aside from all my concerts, I've been the same. I now have 20 minute concerts, just because I can't stay happy or preppy for any longer. I need you Alls! But I have to go now. My manager is screaming at me. Bye Ally…I love you," Austin whispered before hanging up the phone. Ally didn't even have a chance to reply.

"I love you too, Austin," Ally whispered to herself, clutching her phone to her chest.

That night, since Austin didn't have a concert, he went out and lay down on the wet grass, staring up at the stars. There was one that seemed to glow more than the rest. That one star made Austin want to cry; it reminded him of Ally. He began to sing a few lyrics to a song he was making up.

_Do you hear me,_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_(Back in Miami, Ally was out on her balcony, staring up at the stars. She saw one that was glowing brighter than the other. Ally smiled a little. That star made her think of Austin. She began to sing lyrics to a song she was writing.)_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_(Austin and Ally both sang this part together, even though they had no idea the other was singing it.)_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Ally closed her eyes and kept singing. Austin had stopped back in France, not knowing how to continue. He pondered as she sang this verse.)_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_(Austin repeated the chorus, as did Ally.)_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

In France, Austin was smiling to himself, thinking of Ally. In Miami, Ally was smiling to herself, thinking of Austin. They both closed their eyes at the same moment and fell asleep, smiles on their faces, dreaming about the other.

3 weeks later, Austin was impatiently waiting for the person next to him to stand up and leave, so he could get off the plane and into Ally's arms. When he finally stood, he raced off the plane and out to the waiting area as fast as he could. Ally sat there with her back to him, waiting for him. Austin stopped dead in his tracks. He felt tears of happiness fill his eyes. Suddenly she turned around, and caught sight of him. She began to sob tears of joy, and Austin couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. Ally stood up and ran to him. He opened his arms and she raced into them, savoring the warmth that she hadn't felt in years. They cried and cried until they were out of tears, standing there in the middle of the Miami airport. Just standing there in each other's arms, crying with a mixture of emotions was more than words could ever express. Suddenly Austin did something he had wanted to do since the day he met her. He lifted her chin, stared deep into her eyes, and kissed her passionately. Her eyes fluttered closed and she melted into his arms. They stood there in that position for a few seconds finally expressing all the feelings they had held in for years. And they couldn't be happier than in that moment, the moment when their eyes locked for the first time in 3 years. As they stood together, everyone around them could see their love and feel it in themselves. No human could ever love another human as much as Austin and Ally loved each other.

**Yay! I (I'm giving up on the whole '3rdperson' thing. Too much work ;D) finally got my second story up! I'm glad you guys wanted more! :D Souljagirlaly got favorited by a lot of people just from my first story, so I thought I'd continue writing. I had no idea I was that good! Actually, I always thought I was bad at writing! But you guys have proven me wrong. I will post as many stories as I can, in the meantime, KEEP REVIEWING!And I've seen lots of author's do the question of the story thing or whatever, so I'm going to try it. It sounds like fun! So here goes: If you met your celebrity crush, what would you do? I would probably freak out, silently. I'd be screaming in my head but be cool on the outside :D**


End file.
